


Bittersweet

by namibean



Series: Zou/Whole Cake Island [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: After Sanji agreed to marry her, Pudding is overcome with joy, but guilt knowing Big Mom is holding Luffy and Nami captive taints her happiness.  After some thought, the bride comes to a decision to speak to her fiancée’s nakama.  An alternate ending to ch 848.





	

“Lola’s?!” The 35th daughter of the Charlotte family was surprised to hear the news relayed by her maidservant. Straw hat Luffy and his friend had been captured by her siblings and were currently held in the prisoner’s library. The ginger woman had Lola’s vivre card on her.

“By the way, Mama does not approve of the dress you chose yesterday, Pudding-sama. Please wear the one she picked out for you instead.” The maidservant’s words silenced her. _I can’t even choose my own wedding dress?_ She immediately pushed the thought aside. It would be unwise to go against Mama’s choices.

 _“Pudding, you’ll never go wrong if you just listen to orders.”_ Her mother’s words echoed in her memory. _“You’re just like a sweet little doll, darling.”_ _A doll…_ From the time she could remember, Pudding had been taught to obey orders. She knew that someday she would serve her purpose by being married to someone Mama selected for her.

Lola came to mind again. _“Don’t worry about me, girl. She won’t kill me. We’re family after all.”_ Pudding had only been a child then, but she understood her sister’s desire to find her own husband. She could never admit it to anyone in the chateau, but she secretly dreamed of being able to follow after Lola. To do so would be suicide though and Pudding was well aware of the risk.

In the end, the Charlotte daughter had nothing to fear. Sanji-san appeared and he was perfect. They had hit a bump when his crew came to retrieve him and Pudding had honestly tried to assist them. Fate didn’t work out in the Straw-hats’ favor. Now Sanji-san agreed to marry her. What else could she do?

Luffy’s innocent smile flashed in her mind. _No!!_ Pudding shook her head. She refused to feel guilty for circumstances beyond her control. With a deep breath, she knew what she had to do.

…

How long had they been in this prison now? Nami tried to stretch her hands to get the blood to circulate through them. The strange pin holding her in place didn’t allow for much movement. Glancing to her captain, she was surprised that he still had fight in him. Luffy had to be exhausted and starving. Yet, he still refused to give up on Sanji…

 _Sanji-kun_ , the navigator corrected herself. She couldn’t remain angry with the cook, no matter how hurtful he had been. As ridiculous as Luffy’s promise had been to not move from his spot, she found herself unwilling to move as well. When Big Mom’s army forcefully removed both of the Straw-hats from that grassy area, Nami felt the disappointment that she knew her captain was feeling. How would Sanji-kun know where they were now?

The library door creaked open. “Pudding?” The young lady they had only met two days ago entered the room.

“Wha… Pudding?!” The anger in the rubber boy’s expression was completely transparent. For her part, Nami couldn’t hide her surprise. What was the Charlotte daughter doing there? Would she let them out? “Oi, Pudding!!! We went to that coast!!”

“Keep it down, Luffy!” Nami warned her captain in a hushed voice. “There are other people listening, too!” The last thing the navigator wanted was to cause trouble for Pudding with her family for trying to assist them. Her _nakama_ may have been upset with the young lady, but Nami refused to doubt her. She had assisted them with getting to Whole Cake Island safely for the most part.

“They…” Pudding kneeled in front of the two prisoners. “My brothers and sisters must have done terrible things to you two. I’m so sorry.” Nami shook her head in disbelief. Sure, she was sticky, dirty, tired, and felt completely violated after having the front of her dress torn open and breasts fondled in search for the vivre card Lola gave her. The navigator didn’t blame Pudding for any of that though. “I’m also incredibly sorry that I couldn’t make it to the coast!!” The girl whispered to them.

“Oh Pudding… It’s okay!” Nami quietly replied. She must have tried her best and here they were endangering her even further…

“Sanji-san… proposed to me,” the Charlotte daughter confessed. Nami felt the air rush out of her lungs. _What?!!_ “… It made me so happy!” Pudding continued with the brightest smile on her sweet face. A deep pain pierced through the navigator’s heart. _Stop…_ “I know he only did that because he’s a kind man.” _Stop, please!!_ “Don’t worry. I promise to make him happy.”

Tears welled up in Nami’s eyes. Was it possible for a heart to break any further? “Listen,” Pudding whispered as she leaned in further. The navigator didn’t want to hear any more but she was unable to move. There was already a gaping hole in her chest. “Sanji-san was going to make a deal with Mama for you and your crew to be released safely since he agreed to the wedding. He said his adventures end here, but he wanted his friends to continue on with their dreams.”

Nami could’ve sworn that the world fell away from underneath her. Sanji-kun was sacrificing his future, his dream, and his entire life for their safety. If the shock hadn’t tightly gripped her throat, the navigator would’ve broken into sobs. Pudding got up to leave them. Tears running down her face, the Charlotte daughter turned back to them and smiled. “Goodbye!!”


End file.
